The Struggle Between Mates
by Twilight Vampire89
Summary: House has a daughter and has come to town. The moment Thirteen sees her, she is immediately drawn to her. Can she keep her feelings at bay? Thirteen/Bella Rating will be changed to M in the next chapter. Contains Femslash, OOC, AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or House.**

**Summary: House has an unknown daughter. When she comes to town, Thirteen can't seem to take her mind off her, she is attracted to her. More so, she is intrigued and can't quite figure her out. **

**Chapter 1**

_Thirteen's POV:_

We were all seated at the diagnostic table, trying to find a new case. House was shooting them down as always.

"People! Find an _interesting_ case." House screamed.

I put down my pen, "I think that the-"

I was cut off by House, "Stop thinking and bring me a case!"

Before anyone could say anything, the door opened and a woman came in. She had medium length brown hair, blue eyes, round face, innocent-looking.

The woman had House's undivided attention. "Renee." He whispered in astonishment.

"Hello House." She said with a shy smile.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"A lot of reasons." She answered.

There was a long pause.

"Who is she?" Taub asked.

"Nobody." He quickly said.

The woman raised an eyebrow, "Nobody?"

"We had a one night stand and now she basically us stalking me." House said. He limped to her and started pushing her out. "Look, it was one night; it's time to get over it. We both agreed to it. I've moved on, so should you."

The woman was almost out the door before she stopped and held on to him, preventing him from closing the door.

"I wouldn't be here if it weren't important." She said.

"What is it?" Chase asked.

"It's nothing. If it really is that important, call me later." House said, pushing her out and locking it.

"You aren't at least curious why she's here?" I asked.

"Nope." House answered.

Renee was still outside and she walked to an area closest to where House was. She knocked on the window, "This can't wait."

House rolled his eyes, "Later. I've got patients to save."

"I want to know why she's here." Foreman said.

"Of course you do, you have no life." House said.

"It's about an incident that happened about eighteen years ago." She said, grabbing everyone's attention.

"You dated her eighteen years ago?" Taub asked.

"She must have contracted an STD and wanted to notify you about it." Chase said.

"Not an STD, but he did give me something." Renee said, still calling out from the other side of the window.

"What did he give you?" Foreman asked.

"He left a bun in the oven." She said.

The whole room was dead silent.

"You're pregnant?" House asked confused.

"I _was_. I came here so that you could meet your daughter." Renee said.

"I can't believe it." Taub said.

Chase scoffed, "I'm not surprised. It's a wonder there aren't more of them."

"What do you mean I have a daughter?" House asked, now face to face. The only thing separating Renee and House was the glass window.

Renee sighed, "You were gone before I could tell you. You have a daughter."

House limped to the door and Renee followed. He opened it and said, "I don't believe you. I would need proof that she is my spawn."

"Those are your words?" Renee said a little hurt.

"Can you not see it from my point of view? You're only telling me this now." House said.

"Because you were gone when I woke up!" She argued.

"We'll need to take a DNA test." He said.

She sighed fine. Renee pulled her phone out and dialed a number. "Hey sweetie can you come down here? Great." She hung up the phone and said to House, "She will be here shortly. We will need to think of some medical reason for her DNA."

"Why?" House asked.

"She doesn't know you are her father yet." Renee said.

"I don't blame her for not telling the kid." Chase said. I nodded in agreement.

House opened the door a little more to let Renee in. They both sat on the couch and House seemed a little at a loss for words. This has got to be the first time.

"Pick a case and get started." House said.

I shook my head, "We want to see this."

House rolled his eyes, not in the mood to argue.

We waited for about ten minutes when we noticed doctors, nurses and patients gasping and staring down a hall.

"She's here." Renee said.

House looked at her, "Is she that hideous?"

"House!" Foreman scolded.

Just then, we see a beautiful woman turn the corner and walk towards the room. With each step she took towards us, she looked more beautiful. She reached the door, opened it and walked in.

All my breath left me as I took the appearance of the _woman_ in. She looked like an angel. She had long dark brown, silky hair, smooth, soft white skin, slender but shapely beautiful body, straight white teeth, heart-shaped face, red, full lips, she stood about 5' 4". She had almond-shaped eyes that held a beautiful honey color. When she came in, her scent washed over the room. Her scent was freesia, flowers and honey.

"Hi." She said. Her voice was like music.

I felt my eyes dilate in lust.

"This is Isabella Swan." Renee said.

Everyone at the table, including me was gawking at her. She was breathtakingly beautiful.

**Before I write too much, I want to see if this is even worth writing. Should it go on?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**Chapter 2**

_Thirteen's POV:_

When no one said anything she looked at each one of us. When her eyes rested on mine, something happened. I felt a spark run through me. I gasped at the warm sensation running through me. I knew she heard me because I saw her lips curve into a smile.

She walked to the closest person which happened to be Foreman who still looked dazed. Isabella reached her hand out and said, "Hello." Foreman took her hand. "I'm Foreman." He mumbled. She nodded and moved onto the next person, Taub.

"Hello." She said and hung out her hand. It took a moment for Taub to register before he took her hand. "I'm…" Taub was blanking. "Taub." Foreman whispered for him. "I'm Taub." He said. She nodded and moved onto Chase.

"Hello." Isabella said, holding out her hand for him to shake. Instead, Chase brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed it. "I'm Chase." He gave her a seductive smile and I was getting mad. I knew he planned to sleep with her already. No way was I going to let that happen. She merely nodded and I realized I was next.

I felt my heart rate pick up. It was threatening to break my chest. I swallowed hard. She locked eyes with me and walked towards me. It felt agonizingly slow. I turned my body towards her when she reached me. She looked even _more_ beautiful up close, if that was even possible. She was the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. In fact, it was almost painful.

She held out her beautiful hand to me for me to take which I gladly did. Her hand was so cold! I quickly pushed that thought away when I felt another shock run through me. It felt so nice against me. I couldn't help but think how good her whole body would feel against mine. I felt a sharp pain hit my leg and realized Foreman had kicked me to answer her. "I'm Thirteen." She looked at me curiously. "It's a long story." I said. She gave me a loving smile and walked over to House and Renee. When her hand left mine, I instantly grieved for the loss of contact.

"I'm House." He said before turning to us and said to work on the case he picked out. None of us wanted to leave Isabella's presence. We got up and walked our way to the patient. When the door closed behind us, Chase said, "Can you believe _that_ is House's daughter?" He said in a disbelieving tone. 'I'm just grateful that I saw her.' I thought to myself.

I was instantly confused with myself. Since when have I thought or _felt_ that way about anyone? No one has ever made me felt this way, not even Foreman. I berated myself for thinking such thoughts about her. I didn't want to get involved and yet some part of me desperately did. I quickly told myself that it was not wise to get involved with her. For one thing she _is_ House's daughter, I don't know if she's single (probably not) and another, I still had my Huntington's. It would be wrong to get involved with someone knowing what I know and will go through. I felt so miserable and depressed. I was on the verge of tears. How could I feel this way? I don't even know her! How can she have that much of an effect on me? I quickly sucked up the tears and continued walking with my team.

"How much you want a bet that she's not his daughter?" Taub asked

Foreman scoffed, "Everyone knows she isn't."

"I think it's definitely possible." Chase said.

They all turned to me, waiting for my opinion. "I don't have a clue."

We reached the room and asked the patient a few questions before taking a sample. I had it in my hand and we all left the room.

"It only takes one to run the test." Chase said looking at me.

"You guys are leaving?" I asked.

"It's really simple. You don't need us." Taub said.

Foreman nodded.

"So I get stuck with it?" I said incredulously.

Chase shrugged, "You're the one holding the bag." He said and they all left.

I sighed and walked to the lab.

I was sitting down at the table, looking through the microscope when I heard the door open. I looked up and my heart skipped a beat or two.

I saw Isabella standing there, looking at me. She gave me a gentle smile that made my heart melt. She quietly walked to me and I held my breath.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own House or Twilight.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

**Chapter 3**

_Thirteen's POV:_

_Previously:_

_I was sitting down at the table, looking through the microscope when I heard the door open. I looked up and my heart skipped a beat or two. _

_I saw Isabella standing there, looking at me. She gave me a gentle smile that made my heart melt. She quietly walked to me and I held my breath._

Now:

Isabella sat down right next to me and said, "Hi."

"H-Hello. What are you doing here?" I hoped I didn't sound harsh. I didn't want to tell her she was not allowed in here nor she had a reason to be.

She cocked her head, "I wanted to see you." She took a seat right next to me.

I melted again. I loved the feelings she making me feel. Before I could ask why, she continued, "I found out that Dr. House might be my biological father."

I didn't really know what to say, "You are upset?"

She seemed to be thinking. "It is a bit of a shock. I never grew up with a father. My mother dated, yes, but nothing ever lasted." She drummed her perfect manicured fingers on the metal desk. "Let me ask you a question. Does it take a while for Dr. House to warm up to you or is he just…" She couldn't find the right words but I knew what she meant.

"Yes." I said.

She smiled, "I see. Well, he wanted a DNA test but I refused. I'm thinking he will stalk me until I leave a sample of my DNA though. He wasn't happy when I said no."

I shifted under her gaze. Her eyes were so intense. I was still affected by her presence, "Why won't you give him your DNA?" I hoped my voice didn't sound as shaky as I thought it did.

She shrugged, "What difference would it make? He wasn't around and he doubts my mother. I'm not too enthused by that."

"Don't take offense to it. He doubts everyone." I said.

Her lips thinned, "Still…"

I turned back to my work, trying to concentrate. I heard her get up from her seat. From the corner of my eye, I see her walking around the room, looking and observing everything. She seemed intrigued.

"How long have you worked for House?" she asked.

I looked up from my chart, "About four years."

She nodded, "I'm impressed you're still here. I don't know if I could handle his attitude or his perspective on life, his bluntness, lack of compassion, lack of sensitivity." She looked to the side, "And I have only known him for a short time."

I laughed, "It can be a little much. Chase has been working for him for a lot longer." I cringed. I remembered he took an interest in her. I didn't want that. This was my chance to squash his hope. I wasn't sure why I cared that he slept with her. I thought to myself that he could have any other woman, just not her. "Speaking of Chase," She looked at me with interest. "I think he may ask you out. I wanted to warn you that he isn't the type of guy to…stick around once he sleeps with the women he takes home."

She raised her perfect eyebrows and smiled. "Well, well. Isn't that something. I appreciate the heads up. Nothing new about that."

I frowned. I didn't know whether I made it worse. Was she excited about the idea? She must have seen my look of concern for she walked to me and sat down.

"Do not worry. I do not plan to sleep with him." She said.

I blushed. I didn't want her to know I had feelings for her, "I-I-."

She held up her hand to stop me, "It is okay. Besides, once I tell him I'm seventeen, he won't pursue."

My mouth hung open, "You're only seventeen?"

She shook her head and smiled, "No but that's not I will tell him."

I smiled in relief and happiness. It was bad enough that I have a crush on her but it would be worse if she wasn't even 18 yet. It was also a plus that I knew she wasn't going out with Chase, not that I had a chance.

I tried to concentrate on my work but Isabella's presence was not wavering. It bothered and confused me that she had this type of effect. I've felt it before but not to this degree. I swallowed hard, trying not to let her know she is affecting me. More than that, I was embarrassed.

I felt Isabella move closer. She was staring at me intently. I held in my breath as I realized I was inhaling her scent. Inside, I was smiling. She smelled so good.

"Do you have any tips on how to…understand Dr. House?" She asked

I looked at her, "Um- no. Not really. I He is a very difficult man. He means well though."

Isabella raised an eyebrow and I couldn't help but blush. I saw Isabella stiffen and it didn't appear that she was breathing. "Are you alright?" I reach over to touch her but she backed away before my hand could touch her arm.

She nodded, "Yeah. I just don't feel well all of a sudden."

"What's wrong?" I asked in concern.

She shook her head, "I just need- please excuse me." She turned around and walked out.

I felt more at ease knowing she was gone but also very sad. I was instantly annoyed with myself. I can't seem to make up my damn mind. I shook my head in frustration and went back to work. 'This is going to be a long day.' I thought to myself.

**Okay, the next chapter will be much much longer. I was still trying to get a feel for this. Things will pick up next chapter.**

**I wasn't too happy with this chapter so I will try to make up for it in the next one.**


End file.
